Love Hate
by Nona Hitam Manis
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai kisah cinta terlarang.
1. Chapter 1

Peringatan: ooc, bahasa tidak baku, _typo_ bertebaran, alur kecepetan, terlalu maksain, dan lain - lain.

Catatan: fanfic ini dibuat setelah author habis membaca doujinshi yang berceritakan Sougo menikahi Kagura dan Nobume sekaligus, tetapi Sougo hanya mau bersama Kagura dan tidak mau bersama Nobume. Kalau tidak suka cerita yang author buat silahkan tekan 'back' dan undur diri dengan terhormat daripada tetap membaca dan tidak barokah.

Gintama hanya milik sorachi sensei seorang, author hanya meminjam karakter saja. Dilarang keras copas dalam bentuk apapun!

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

"Kagura - chan, bangunlah. Ini sudah seminggu sejak saat itu." Shinpachi mengguncang pelan Kagura yang tengah berbaring di futonnya, Kagura tetap tidak mau bangun hingga menyebabkan Shinpachi menyerah. Gintoki membaca jump seperti biasa walaupun diam - diam ia terus memperhatikan gerak - gerik putri angkatnya tersebut.

"Gin - san, bagaimana ini? Kagura - chan masih tidak mau keluar ataupun makan."

"Biarkan saja dulu, paling masalah cinta - cintaan yang kaya di tv."

"Woy! Ini sudah seminggu sejak pernikahan Okita - san dan Kagura - chan masih tidak mau keluar ataupun memakan apapun bego! Seharusnya kau sebagai ayah angkatnya memberi dukungan bukannya membaca jump dan bermalas - malasan!" Seru Shinpachi, ia sangat geram dengan tingkah - laku Gintoki yang berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apapun terhadap perilaku menyimpang Kagura.

"Kau itu sewot sekali, pattsan. Lagi pula pasti ada alasan yang kuat untuk menjadi alasan Kagura - chan belum keluar sampai sekarang."

Shinpachi terdiam, ia tahu penyebab Kagura tidak keluar karena Otae tidak sengaja membeberkan hal tersebut. Diantara semua orang, hanya Shinpachi, Otae, dan Soyo - hime saja yang tahu tentang ini. Shinpachi tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada bosnya, walaupun sang bos sudah tahu jauh sebelum siapapun menyadarinya bahkan Kagura.

Siang berganti malam, Kagura menatap kanan kiri dan berjalan mengendap - endap layaknya seorang pencuri karena tidak ingin membangunkan semua orang. "Gin - chan, maafkan aku." Lirihnya, air mata mulai turun bercucuran tetapi Kagura sudah tak mempedulikannya lagi. Dengan perlahan Kagura menggeser pelan pintu rumah yorozuya dan turun ke bawah.

Sebuah mobil terparkir di depan Otose snack bar, Kagura membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan memasukinya. Soyo - hime menatap prihatin Kagura. "Kau tidak apa Kagura - chan?"

"Aku baik - baik saja, Soyo - chan." Mobil mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kediaman yorozuya, Kagura yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya akhirnya menangis.

"Aku merasa kotor dan jahat, Soyo - chan. Mengapa aku bisa jadi begitu jahat?"

"Shuuut, tenanglah. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Okita - san berbuat begitu." Soyo berusaha menenangkan Kagura yang sedih, sejak semula ia tahu bahwa ketika Sougo menikahi Nobume, Kagura tengah bersedih hati dan stres ditambah dengan kabar pernikahan Sougo membuatnya depresi berat.

"Okita - san mencintaimu, Kagura - chan. Itulah mengapa ia membuatmu hamil dan tetap bersamamu walaupun ia telah menikah. Sampai sekarang Nobume bahkan masih perawan dan tidak pernah disentuh sedikitpun oleh Okita - san, mereka bahkan tidur dikamar yang berbeda dan berjauhan, dan Okita - san selalu mengunci kamarnya dengan kunci, borgol, gembok dan berbagai macam - benda lainnya." Kagura yang mendengarkan penjelasan Soyo tertawa untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu, Soyo ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Si Sadis terlalu alay. Kasihan sekali nasib Nobume."

"Kasihan sih kasihan, mereka terpaksa menikah demi pekerjaan mereka. Nasib yang sungguh tragis."

"Kau benar, nasib mereka tragis."

Kagura dan Soyo tetap berbincang hingga mobil mereka berhenti, Soyo yang bingung bertanya pada supirnya mengapa mobil Mereka berhenti.

"Kok mobilnya berhenti?" Tanya Soyo

"Shinsengumi yang memberhentikannya, hime - sama." Jawab sang supir, Soyo membuka bagian bawah kursi dan meminta Kagura bersembunyi.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka, kau bersembunyilah." Kagura masuk dan Soyo menutup kembali kursinya.

Sougo mengetuk kaca jendela mobil, Soyo membukanya dan menyapa Sougo. "Selamat malam Okita - san, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Selamat malam juga hime - sama, kondo - san memintaku untuk menggeledah setiap mobil yang lewat."

"Oh, silahkan." Soyo keluar dari mobilnya dan membiarkan mobilnya digeledah oleh beberapa petugas Shinsengumi. Kagura menahan napasnya dan menutup mulutnya karena takut ketahuan, Soyo berusaha untuk tenang walaupun ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan perasaan ngeri.

Sougo memeriksa bagian bawah kursi, Kagura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan ngeri dan ia berdoa pada kami - sama agar menyelamatkannya. "Okita - taichou, kami menemukan sesuatu!" Yamazaki memanggil Sougo, Kagura menghela napas lega.

"Kami menemukan tas berisi perlengkapan wanita beserta sebuah hiasan rambut yang mirip dengan punya China - san." Kagura melotot, ia melupakan barang - barangnya dan meninggalkannya di kursi, Soyo mulai berkeringat dingin dan pura - pura pusing.

"Okita - san, apakah kalian sudah selesai memeriksa mobilku? aku agak pusing." Soyo membuat alasan, Sougo meminta anak buahnya berhenti menggeledah dan membiarkan Soyo kembali ke dalam mobilnya, "Kalian boleh pergi, maafkan kelancangan kami hime - sama."

"Tak apa, selamat malam semua." Soyo menaiki mobilnya dan meminta supirnya melanjutkan perjalanan. "Sudah aman, kau boleh keluar Kagura - chan." Soyo membuka kembali kursinya dan meminta Kagura keluar. Baik Kagura maupun Soyo sangat ketakutan mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu, mereka berusaha duduk dengan tenang dan kembali bercakap - cakap.

"Hampir saja kita ketahuan, Sadis bakalan marah kalau tahu hal ini." Kagura mencari tasnya dan bingung

"Soyo - chan, tasku mana?"

"jangan jangan mereka _mengambilnya..."_ Lirih Soyo, Kagura menganga tak percaya, ia kembali memeriksa kursinya dan berhasil menemukan tasnya. "Syukurlah, ketemu juga nih tas."

Soyo lega melihat tas Kagura, ia pikir tas Kagura diambil oleh Shinsengumi dan di periksa, tetapi ia beruntung karena mereka tak sempat memeriksanya. Kagura mencari sukonbunya dan ketemu, ia membagikan sukonbunya pada Soyo dan mereka pun memakan sukonbu bersama - sama sambil bercerita dan sesekali tertawa.

 _Markas Shinsengumi, edo._

Kondo mengumpulkan para anggota Shinsengumi dan memulai rapat, Hijikata memimpin dikarenakan Kondo tiba - tiba sakit perut. "Hari ini kita berkumpul bersama untuk mencari seorang gadis yang diduga memiliki hubungan dengan fransaksi joui, nona Kagura." Buka Hijikata, satu ruang rapat langsung kasak - kusuk, mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hijikata terutama Sougo.

"Apa alasanmu menuduhnya terlibat dengan fransaksi joui, Hijikata - san?" Tanya Sougo, seluruh ruang rapat mendadak hening karena _dark aura_ yang dikeluarkan oleh kapten divisi satu mereka.

"Gadis China itu dilaporkan bertemu dengan Katsura setiap minggu, selalu menghilang selama 1 hari setiap minggu pula, dan pagi tadi si keriting itu melaporkan bahwa dia menghilang. Bukankah itu mencurigakan?" Sougo menahan tangannya untuk tidak menebas Hijikata saat itu juga, memang benar Kagura sering bertemu dengan Katsura dan terkadang menjadi pemberi saran - saran sadis, tetapi hubungan Kagura dengan fransaksi joui tidak ada. Sebenarnya, Kagura tidak hanya bertemu Katsura, alasan mengapa ia selalu menghilang setiap 1 hari dalam seminggu adalah karena ia bersama Sougo.

"Fukuchou, kami mendapat informasi penting! China - san berada di kyoto bersama hime - sama!" Lapor Yamazaki, Hijikata segera mengatur strategi untuk menangkap Kagura dan mengintrogasinya.

"Kita akan menangkap gadis yorozuya itu dan memeriksanya. Yang akan ikut ke kyoto adalah aku, Kondo - san, Sougo, Yamazaki, dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Yang tidak ikut akan berjaga di markas selagi kami pergi." Perintah Hijikata tegas, semua orang segera melaksanakan tugas masing - masing.

 _Kyoto, kediaman Tokugawa._

Soyo dan Kagura diantar menuju kamar mereka masing - masing, Kagura menggeser pintunya dan melihat pemandangan yang langsung mengarah ke arah pegunungan yang yang indah. "Sejuknya, nggak kaya edo." Gumam Kagura, ia memutuskan berganti baju dan menemui Soyo.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara pintu diketuk membuyarkan lamunan Kagura, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat seorang pelayan Soyo yang membungkuk padanya.

"Nona, Soyo - sama meminta anda ke taman untuk menum teh bersamanya." Ujar si pelayan, Kagura mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju taman tempat Soyo berada.

Sejak awal pernikahan Sougo, Soyo tahu pasti akan berakhir tragis bagi Kagura. Soyo sendiri sebenarnya berusaha melindungi Kagura, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa. Maka dari itu, ketika ia diberitahu oleh Kagura bahwa gadis itu sedang mengandung ia tidak lagi terkejut dan memutuskan akan membantu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Soyo - sama, ini nona Kagura." Kagura duduk di depan Soyo dan tersenyum lebar, Soyo juga ikut tersenyum lebar dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir Kagura.

"Cie, yang lagi senang, cie." Goda Soyo, Kagura mengambil cangkirnya dan meminumnya.

"Aku memang lagi senang karena disini sunyi dan sejuk."

"Memang, dari semua tempat, disini tempat yang paling kusuka." Soyo meminum tehnya dengan anggun, disaat ia dan Kagura tengah asyik - asyiknya meminum teh, salah seorang pelayan mendekati mereka. "Soyo - sama, petugas dari Shinsengumi ingin menemui anda dan nona Kagura." Lapor pelayan itu, Kagura dan Soyo menetap satu sama lain.

"B-b-biarkan mereka masuk." Kata Soyo, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Kagura dan Soyo. Kagura menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas panjang lalu berkata, "Soyo - chan, menurutmu mengapa mereka kesini?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Kagura terdiam mendengar jawaban Soyo, ia kembali meminum tehnya.

"Soyo - hime, maaf mengganggu waktu luang anda." Kagura terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya akibat terkejut. "Tak apa, Hijikata - san. ada urusan apa ya?"

"Kami mendapat tugas untuk mengintrogasi nona Kagura. Cepat bawa dia!" Kagura diminta berdiri dan diborgol layaknya penjahat, ia sama sekali tak melawan. "Soyo - chan, carikan aku pengacara!" Pinta Kagura, Soyo mengangguk dan segera meminta dicarikan pengacara. Kagura dibawa menuju mobil Shinsengumi yang sudah terparkir rapi di jalanan, Sougo menatapnya dan menyeringai, "Akhirnya kau ditangkap juga, China."

"Aku tak takut, karena aku tak melakukan apapun yang melanggar hukum, baik itu perkataan ataupun tindakan, Sadis." Kagura masuk ke dalam mobil dan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun lagi. Soyo juga ikut ke kantor Shinsengumi untuk meminta keterangan atas penangkapan Kagura.

Kagura dimasukkan ke dalam ruang introgasi, ia duduk dan tidak membuka mulutnya sedari tadi. Hijikata dan Sougo mengawasinya dari sisi lain ruangan. "Sougo, kau masuk dan introgasi dia. buatlah dia berbicara bagaimana pun caranya." Perintah Hijikata, Sougo menyeringai sadis dan masuk ke ruang introgasi.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara tanpa pengacaraku, Sadis." Ucap Kagura, Hijikata menggelengkan kepala, "Sougo bahkan belum duduk dan dia sudah berbicara." Gumam Hijikata.

"Pengacaramu ada di luar. ia belum boleh masuk, kecuali kau mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku, China."

"Baiklah."

"Dimana kau berada saat pengeboman oleh joui?"

"aku berada di rumah Shinpachi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Katsura Kotaro?"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan si zura."

"Kalau begitu coba jelaskan mengapa kau sering bertemu dengannya."

"Zura meminta saranku untuk mendisiplinkan anggotanya."

"Itu saja? tidak ada yang lain? misalnya hubungan...?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan Zura! memangnya aku janda apa?! Zura kan suka ama janda!"

"Apakah ada yang ikut terlibat dalam joui?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan bukan anggota joui." Sougo berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar, Kagura menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

"Mati saja kau, Sadis brengsek! kuharap kau mati!" Lirih Kagura, ia menahan air matanya. Tanpa Kagura sadari, Sougo sedari tadi berada di depan pintu ruang introgasi dan mendengarkan lirihan Kagura, "Maafkan aku, China." Ucap Sougo pelan, ia lalu pergi dan menyiapkan laporannya. Kagura melamun, ia berharap agar bisa pergi dan melupakan Sougo lalu kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, namun ia tahu bahwa semua itu mustahil untuk dilakukan olehnya jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam dan berteman dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Author minta maaf kalo chapter satunya kurang memuaskan, author akan menjelaskan semuanya di chapter 2 mulai dari pernikahan Sougo dan Nobume sampai kehamilan Kagura sampai dengan campur tangan Soyo - hime dan Shimura bersaudara.

 **Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2 :Rencana

Catatan: Adegan 18+ yang kepotong, puasa bisa batal kalo dibaca pada siang hari, _Typo_ dimana-mana, semi lemon, nggak jelas, _ooc_ , ngasal, terburu-buru, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Balas Review:

 **Guest** : Kagura is pregnant, Sougo don't know that because Kagura not tell him. Sougo and Nobume, they are forced to marry because of their work.

 **Guest:** ini udah lanjut kok. terima kasih udah ngereview.

Tambahan: Chapter 2 semuanya _flashback_.

Gintama hanya milik sorachi _sensei_ seorang, author hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Dilarang keras copas dalam bentuk apapun tanpa seizin author!

* * *

"Kagura- _chan_ , ada undangan untukmu!" Gintoki melemparkan undangan tersebut pada Kagura, si gadis menerima undangan tersebut dan membacanya. "Pernikahan Okita Sougo dan Imai Nobume?" Kagura yang membaca undangan itu mendadak pusing, ia duduk di sofa dan kembali membaca undangan itu. "Hari minggu, berarti 2 hari lagi, kau jadi pendamping ya?" Gintoki ikut membaca undangan pernikahan itu dan manggut-manggut, Kagura meremas undangan itu dan berlari ke luar menuju taman. "Sudah kuduga akhirnya bakalan begini." Gumam Gintoki.

Kagura berjalan menuju taman, ia duduk di bangku dan bengong. "Kau sudah tahu tentang pernikahannya?" Sougo muncul dan duduk di samping Kagura, "Iya, kuharap kau bahagia bersama Nobume- _chan_." Kata Kagura tenang, ia tak mau menatap Sougo.

"China" Kagura masih tidak mau menoleh, Sougo memanggilnya berkali-kali tetapi Kagura masih tetap tidak mau melihatnya. "China lihat aku!" Seru Sougo, Kagura terpaksa menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau nggak mau ngeliat aku lagi?"

"Sekarang kita bukan apa-apa lagi, Sadis." Kagura membuang wajahnya, Sougo yang kesal lalu menggerakkan wajah Kagura dan menciumnya secara paksa, Kagura memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sougo.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran." Sougo menggendong Kagura dan membawanya ke rumahnya, kedua tangan Kagura telah diborgol. "Sadis, aku masih perawan. Jangan lakukan ini atau aku akan"

"Akan apa? kau akan membunuhku?" Ejek Sougo, ia membuka kancing atas baju Kagura, si gadis memerah karena malu. "J-j-jangan S-s-sadis"

"Jangan apa?"

"A-a-aku"

"Apa?" Kagura menutup matanya, ia merasakan sensasi yang aneh ketika Sougo menyentuhnya dan ia menyukainya. "Baru permulaan dan kau sudah basah?" Sougo memainkan rambut Kagura dan menyeringai sadis, "Tenang saja, China. Akan kupastikan kau menikmatinya dan memohon-mohon padaku." Bisik Sougo

"Pelan-pelan sadis, i-i-ini m-m-menyakitkan."

"Sakitnya akan hilang dengan sendirinya."

"ahhh, jangan l-l-lakukan itu." Dan mereka pun terus berlanjut. (sengaja di potong karena ini lagi bulan puasa dan author belum bisa buat lemon yang bagus dan mendetail.)

* * *

Sejak hari itu, Kagura tidak menemui Sougo lagi, ia berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan hal lainnya daripada memikirkan sougo. "Kagura- _chan_ , cepatlah! pernikahannya sebentar lagi dimulai!" Shinpachi berteriak dan mencari Kagura, ia menemukan Kagura sedang muntah-muntah di kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kagura- _chan_?" Tanya Shinpachi sambil mengelus pelan punggung Kagura

"Aku tidak apa-apa Shinpachi, hanya mual saja kok." jawab Kagura, ia berdiri dan menuju ke kamar ganti pengantin wanita.

"Kagura- _chan_!" Soyo memeluk Kagura, Nobume tersenyum kaku pada Kagura. "Cantiknya, aku jadi iri sama kamu Nobu- _chan_!" Kata Kagura, Nobume mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan cadar, sedangkan Kagura dan Soyo mengenakan gaun berwarna krem dengan hiasan mutiara kecil dan mahkota.

"menurutmu kita aneh nggak? yang nikah kan Nobume- _chan_ tapi yang memakai mahkota justru kita." Ucap Soyo, kagura menggangguk setuju, "Benar juga perkataanmu Soyo- _chan_." Lonceng berbunyi, Nobume dan teman-temannya keluar dari kamar pengantin dan menuju altar gereja.

Kagura berdiri di samping Nobume, ia melihat Sougo dan Nobume mengucapkan janji suci di iringi tangisan bahagia dari Kondo Isao. "Anda boleh mencium pengantin anda." Pendeta itu mempersilahkan Sougo mencium Nobume, Kagura memalingkan wajahnya karena tak sanggup melihatnya, Soyo menatap Kagura dan ikut memalingkan wajahnya. "Udah lewat momennya, Kagura- _chan_." Bisik Soyo pada Kagura, "Terima kasih, Soyo- _chan_." Balas Kagura.

Upacara pernikahan telah selesai, Kagura berdansa bersama Gintoki dan Shinpachi, Soyo memilih untuk duduk dan minum sambil menertawakan kelakuan konyol anggota yorozuya. Sougo dan Nobume duduk berjauhan, Nobume memilih untuk berdansa bersama ayah angkatnya, Sasaki Isaburo sedangkan Sougo lebih memilih untuk tidak berdansa.

"Aku sama Soyo dulu ya." Kagura meninggalkan rekannya dan kembali duduk bersama Soyo, "Soyo- _chan_ , temani aku ke kamar mandi." Soyo menemani Kagura ke kamar mandi, Kagura muntah-muntah dan Soyo mengelus punggungnya pelan. "Sudah agak baikan?" Tanya Soyo

"Sudah." Kagura berkumur. "Kau hamil kan?" Pertanyaan Soyo yang to the point membuat Kagura membeku, "Itu benar, aku hamil anaknya si Sadis." Kagua terduduk dan menangis, "Tenanglah, aku akan membantu Kagura- _chan_." Hibur Soyo, Kagura berhenti menangis dan memperbaiki _Make Up_ nya yang luntur karena air mata.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kagura menemui Otae dan meminta saranya. " _Anego_ , aku ingin meminta saran."

"Saran apa?"

"Tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari yang lain. Aku hamil." Otae menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, cepat-cepat ia memperbaiki sikapnya dan beralih ke mode serius, "Bagaimana bisa? siapa ayahnya?"

"Si Sadis, kumohon jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengunci mulutku. apa saran yang ingin kau minta?"

"makanan yang baik untuk bla bla bla" Otae menjelaskan kepada Kagura mulai dari makanan hingga cara merawat kesehatan ibu hamil, Kagura mendengarkan dengan khidmat. " _Anego_ , bisakah aku menginap disini untuk beberapa hari? aku tidak ingin Gin- _chan_ tahu mengenai hal ini." Pinta Kagura

"Tentu saja kau boleh menginap. Kita bisa tidur sekamar." Jawab Otae, ia meminum ochanya dan menikmati hembusan angin, Kagura juga ikut meminum ocha.

Shinpachi sebenarnya mendengar percakapan antara Kagura dan Otae sedari tadi, ia tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui Kagura hamil karena ia memang sudah menduganya sedari kemarin. Shinpachi menggeser pintu ruang keluarga dan membuat yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut setengah mati. "S-s-shin-chan, kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Otae tergagap-gagap

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku punya ide." Shinpachi duduk, "Jika kita tak ingin ada yang mengetahui kabar kehamilan Kagura- _chan,_ maka Kagura- _chan_ harus pergi sampai melahirkan."

"Benar juga katamu Shin- _chan_ , kalau Kagura- _chan_ terus disini orang akan curiga."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta bantuan Soyo agar aku bisa pergi untuk sementara waktu." Kagura mengambil HPnya dan menelpon Soyo, "Sisa pulsa dalam kartu prabayar anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini bla bla bla" Kagura tersadar, dia lupa isi pulsa. "Kalau begitu lewat internet." Kagura membuka _messenger_ lewat HPnya, " _Nani_?! kuotaku habis?! padahal baru beli kemaren kok." Kagura kesal, ia pergi dari rumah Shimura bersaudara dan berjalan menuju istana Shogun.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ya. bagaimana kalau kau bersembunyi di rumahku yang ada di _kyoto_?" Soyo sudah mendengar keseluruhan cerita Kagura dan memberi tambahan saran. " _Kyoto_? mungkin bisa jadi tempat persembunyian yang bagus." Pikir Kagura

"Kita akan bersembunyi di _Kyoto_!" Seru Kagura dan Soyo bersamaan lalu mereka tertawa dan kembali merencanakan usaha pelarian Kagura.

"Shinpachi- _san_ , tugasmu adalah membuat Gintoki- _san_ yakin kalau Kagura- _chan_ sedang galau, Otae- _san_ akan pura-pura menghibur Kagura- _chan_. Pada malam harinya, Kagura- _chan_ akan kabur dari apartemennya dan pergi bersamaku ke _kyoto_." Soyo menjelaskan rencananya pada Shinpachi, Otae, dan Kagura.

"Tapi, bukankah anda selalu di kawal hime- _sama_? kalau pengawalnya tahu bagaimana?" Tanya Shinpachi, Soyo tersenyum meremehkan, "Itu sudah kuurus, aku sendiri yang akan memilih pengawalku. Bukan dari Shinsengumi melainkan dari Mimawarigumi jadi rencana kita tetap aman."

" _Sugoii_! kalau begitu kita akan melaksanakannya minggu depan!" Kata Kagura, ia mengepalkan tinjunya dan menyemangati teman-temannya, "Kita pasti berhasil! semangat!".

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Maaf author baru lanjut sekarang, dari kemaren nulis nggak ke save terus jadi ngulang-ngulang terus. Kriritk dan saran sangat diterima.


	3. Chapter 3:Hiburan

Catatan: Author akhirnya bisa masuk kembali ke akun author yang ini, maaf karena meninggalkan pesan yang membingungkan di review karena author baru tahu kalo author kena hack bukan karena author lupa sandinya. Di chapter kali ini, author akan kasih tahu kenapa yamazaki di ikutkan kyoto.

Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, alur kecepetan, maksain, jelek, ooc, nggak jelas, typo dimana-mana, dan lain-lain.

Balas review:

 **Guest:** Thank you for reading! i hope you like the new chapter.

 **Guest:** Ini sudah dikontinu.

 **Guest** : Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Gintama hanya milik Sorachi-sensei seorang, author hanya meminjam karakaternya saja. **Dilarang keras copas dan plagiat dalam bentuk apapun!**

 _Don't like? don't read!_

* * *

Soyo membaut karangan bunga, ia menutup matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan. Kagura sudah dilepaskan oleh Shinsengumi dan diperbolehkan tinggal bersama Soyo karena Soyo yang memintanya, Petugas Shinsengumi tidak diperbolehkan mendatangi kediaman Soyo kecuali pada hari senin dan rabu saja karena Soyo takut kabar kehamilan Kagura diketahui oleh Sougo.

"Soyo- _chan_ , dimana kau?" Kagura berjalan-jalan, Soyo berdiri dan keluar lalu menemui Kagura, "Ada apa Kagura- _chan_?"

"Perutku mulas." Kagura terduduk, Soyo panik dan memanggil pelayannya, ia meminta Kagura untuk tetap tenang dan jangan panik padahal dia sendiri panik. "Soyo-chan, ini masih 8 bulan. Aku tidak akan melahirkan sekarang jadi tenanglah." Kagura memegang kedua tangan Soyo dan menenangkannya.

* * *

 _Markas Shinsengumi, Kyoto._

"Okita- _taichou_ , kami tidak bisa mengambil gambar China- _san_. Kediaman Hime- _sama_ sangat dijaga dengan ketat." Yamazaki melapor pada Sougo, mukanya pucat dan berkeringat dingin, pasalnya ini sudah 8 bulan sejak ia mengawasi Kagura.

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Gumam Sougo, ia menyuruh Yamazaki kembali mengintai. "Kalau kau tidak mendapat hasil awas saja kau." Sougo megeluarkan _dark aura_ yang membuat Yamazaki lari pontang panting meninggalkan markas.

"Hijikata- _san_ , aku pergi dulu untuk membeli alat yang bisa membunuhmu." Hijikata mendadak kesal begitu mendengar alasan Sougo, "Woi bocah! kemari kau!" Teriak Hijikata tetapi Sougo sudah lari duluan.

* * *

Kediaman Tokugawa, kyoto.

Kagura memainkan bunga mawar, tangannya tertusuk duri dan mengeluarkan darah. "Wow, ini sudah 8 bulan sejak aku terakhir berdarah! kapan kiranya aku bisa berdarah lagi ya?"

"Kau akan berdarah lagi bulan depan, darah yang amat sangat banyak." Soyo mendekati Kagura dan mengulurkan tissue, "Mereka menyelidiki kita. Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan?" Bisik Soyo, Kagura membersihkan darah ditangannya dan menjawab, "Kalau mereka tahu, aku akan pergi ke planet Paris dan mengubah namaku dan anakku."

"Kau benar, Kagura-chan. Tapi mereka pasti akan tetap mencarimu."

"Mereka tidak akan menemukanku jika aku bersama papi dan Kamui." Kagura kembali berjalan-jalan di taman dan memetik bunga. "Untung saja aku ini putri, semuannya akan kusembunyikan dari Okita-san. Tidak akan ada yang tahu." Lirih Soyo pelan.

"Mademoiselle, pourquoi?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan, Soyo tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah, ça ne fait rien." Jawab Soyo.

* * *

 _Taman kota, Edo._

Seorang wanita berambut dark blue duduk dengan tenang dibangku taman, ia mengenakan seragam Mimawarigumi dan tengah memakan donat. "Nobume!" Wanita itu menoleh dan melihat orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, "Kau lama sekali, Kamui. Waktuku tidak banyak jadi cepatlah bicara." Kamui memasang senyum innocent yang membuat Nobume luluh. "Aku merindukanmu, itu saja."

"Cih, kau terlalu lebay. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Dimana polisi bumi itu? bukankah kalian telah menikah?"

"Dia? dia sedang ditugaskan ke kyoto oleh Shogun."

"Jadi aku punya waktu yang lama untuk bersamamu." Nobume tak menjawab, ia kembali memakan donatnya dengan khidmat.

* * *

Kediaman Tokugawa, kyoto.

" _Quand je vous aimerai? Ma foi, je ne sais pas_." Kagura bernyanyi, ia menari-nari sambil bernyanyi hingga menyebabkan keributan, " _L'amour est un oiseau rebelle, que nul ne peut apprivoiser._ "

" _Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'apelle_." Soyo muncul dan bernyayi bersama Kagura, "Ternyata kau yang bernyanyi, Kagura- _chan_. Suaramu bagus." Puji Soyo

"Tentu saja! aku sudah lama melatih kemampuan bernyanyiku dengan Zura!" Kata Kagura dengan percaya diri, Soyo tertawa.

Di suatu tempat, "Zura janai Katsura da" Teriak Katsura tiba-tiba.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau belajar bahasa Perancis?"

"Si Zura yang mengajariku, ia mengajakku menonton opera dan mengajariku bahasa Perancis."

"Aku jadi ingin menonton opera, bagaimana kalau kita menonton opera disini?"

"Ayo! aku ingin menonton _Carmen_."

"Sama! _Carmen_ , aku paling suka dengan lagu kematiannya."

"Maksudmu _Toreador_? aku juga suka lagu itu!"

"selain _toreador_ aku juga suka _l'amour est un oiseau rebelle_ , lagunya menyenangkan untuk didengarkan. Aku akan meminta untuk membuat opera." Soyo memanggil pelayannya dan merencanakan pertunjukan opera di salah satu ruangan.

Kagura dan Soyo menonton pertunjukan opera dengan serius, mereka meminta semua orang kecuali para pemain untuk diam seperti patung dan tak membuat sura apapun. Pada akhirnya, Kagura tertidur meninggalkan Soyo yang tetap menonton hingga akhir.

"Soyo-chan, aku tidur dulu ya. Bon nuit." Kagura kembali ke kamarnya dan tertidur, Soyo juga kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Author minta maaf kalo ceritanya nggak memuaskan. berhubung bentar lagi author mudik, fanfic ini akan hiatus agak lama sampai bulan depan.


	4. Chapter 4: Pulang

Love Hate

Alur kecepetan, _ooc, typo,_ maksa, dan lain lain.

* * *

"Tarik napas, hembuskan." Dokter membantu, Kagura menarik napas panjang. Rasa sakit kembali menghujamnya dengan cepat, Kagura menahannya sementara Soyo duduk di sampingnya sambil memegang tangannya yang telah dingin. Wajah pucat Soyo menjadi pengalih perhatian Kagura. Gadis yang tengah memegang tangan temannya itu memperhatikan Kagura dengan seksama.

"Jangan tegang begitu Soyo- _chan_. Rasa sakit ini bukan apa-apa kok." Hibur Kagura sambil tersenyum, mata birunya menatap Soyo.

"Sudah pembukaan terakhir, Nyonya, anda boleh mengejan." Dokter melaporkan, Kagura kembali menarik napas panjang dan mengejan. Darah muncrat dan membuat Soyo kaget. Kagura mengejan kembali.

"Hime- _sama_ , tolong yakinkan Nyonya untuk mengejan sekali lagi. Kepalanya mulai keluar!"

"Kagura- _chan_ , sedikit lagi!"

"Arggggggg!"

"Hime- _sama_! Kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi datang mencari anda dan Kagura- _sama_!" Soyo menatap horor pelayannya, segera pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah orang yang di maksud. Sougo menatap kaget.

"Sadist?!" Seru Kagura kaget, rasa sakitnya menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul kemudian. Soyo berteriak meminta agar Sougo membantunya.

"Okita- _san_! Bantu aku! Kagura- _chan_ tidak sanggup untuk mengejan lagi, padahal bayinya sudah mau keluar! Dukung dia!" Teriak Soyo, Sougo segera berlari ke samping Kagura yang sudah kembali melemah. Darah kembali keluar dengan banyak, Sougo kaget melihatnya.

"Pendarahan, jika Nyonya tidak segera mengejan, bayinya dan Nyonya akan meninggal sekarang."

Sougo menatap Kagura dengan kosong, ia tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini Kagura hamil dan sekarang tengah meregang nyawa untuk melahirkan anaknya. Kagura menarik napas lagi. "China, kau harus mengejan sekali lagi. Demi anak kita. Kumohon."

"Ayolah Kagura- _chan_!" Kagura pun mengejan dengan sekuat tenaga, saat itu juga terdengar tangisan bayi.

"Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki yang sehat." Kata dokter sambil memberikan bayi itu pada Sougo, Kagura berusaha melihat anaknya namun masih terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan badannya dan hanya bisa memberi isyarat agar Sougo memberikan bayinya. Soyo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarga itu, hatinya sekarang cukup senang.

Tinggallah Kagura dan Sougo, yang melihat bayi mereka. Kagura memeluk bayinya tanpa berkata-kata dan mulai menangis, Sougo terdiam karena juga tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mata bayi itu mulai membuka, iris biru laut yang serasi dengan ibunya. Kagura mengelus rambut cokelat pasir putrannya dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku, China."

"..."

"Aku sudah egois kepadamu dan anak kita."

"Jangan biarkan siapapun tahu tentang anak ini, mereka akan mengambilnya."

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengurus hal ini."

"Kuberi nama siapa ya?"

"Sadomaru."

"Memangnya ini anjing hah?! Sadaharu saja."

"Dia bukan peliharaan kampret!"

"Gintoki?"

"..."

"Souchirou?"

"Bagus. Selamat datang di dunia Souchirou- _kun_." Kata Kagura, Souchirou hanya menatap kedua orang tuannya.

 _Sebulan kemudian..._

Kagura menggendong Souchirou, air matanya berlinang, seorang perawat datang dan mengambil Souchirou dari Kagura yang sontak menjerit, Soyo menenangkannya. Kagura menatap kepergian putrannya dengan tidak rela, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat. Soyo memberikan Kagura teh.

"Tenang saja Kagura- _chan_ , kau selalu bisa ke sini kapan pun kau mau."

"Souchirou- _kun_..."

"Jangan menangis, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Kagura berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Soyo. Air matanya masih bercucuran keluar, saat itu juga muncul Imai Nobume yang akan menjaga Soyo. Nobume menyapa Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_ , sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu."

"Eh, Nobume- _chan_. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Mataku kelilipan. Tampaknya aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa Nobu- _chan_!" Kagura berlari keluar seperti orang di kejar setan, Nobume melihat kepergiannya dengan terheran-heran. Nobume melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar Soyo.

Kagura berlari ke luar kastil dan menuju Yorozuya Gin-chan. Beberapa orang melihat Kagura dengan tatapan aneh, karena Kagura tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Kagura berjalan-jalan dan bertemu dengan Yamazaki yang kaget melihatnya, begitu pula Kondo yang sepertinya sedang menstalker Otae. Kagura tidak mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap berjalan. Kyubei menyikut lengan Otae sambil menunjuk Kagura dengan kaget. Otae menghampiri Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_!"

" _Anego_!" Seru Kagura sambil memeluk Otae dengan erat. Otae melepaskan pelukan Kagura dan melihat Kagura.

"Kau sudah berubah jauh sekali sejak kita terakhir bertemu. Kau lebih berisi dan tampak sehat."

"Hehehe, Soyo- _chan_ mengajakku jalan-jalan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta? Untuk merayakan kedatanganmu tentu saja."

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku mau ke Yorozuya dulu."

"Oke."

Kagura melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sampailah Kagura di kantornya, Kagura menggeser pintu. Shinpachi yang sedang menyapu kaget sekaligus gembira melihat kedatangan Kagura. "Kagura- _chan_! Gin- _san_ , Kagura- _chan_ telah pulang!" Teriak Shinpachi, pintu kamar Gintoki terbuka dan muncullah Gintoki yang melihat anak angkatnya itu.

"Gin- _chan_ , Shinpachi, aku pulang." Ucap Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_ , kemana saja kau selama ini? Kami panik mencarimu!" Tentu saja, Shinpachi tidak panik karena Shinpachi tau dengan jelas kemana Kagura pergi. Gintoki meminta Kagura untuk duduk dan menceritakan segala pengalamannnya selama 10 bulan terakhir.

Setelah bercerita (karangan tentu saja) Kagura menanyakan kabar semua orang, Gintoki memberi tahu bahwa Kamui datang dan sekarang punya rumah. Kagrua kaget ketika di beritahu tentang hal itu. Kagura menanyakan rumah Kamui dan segera mencarinya. Kagura menemukan sebuah rumah dan segera menekan belnya, Kamui membuka pintu dan melihat adiknya. Kagura masuk dan langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Kagura tajam, Kamui tersenyum.

"Aku sudah lama ingin tinggal di bumi _Imouto-chan_."

"Baka aniki!"

"Kau sendiri, dimana saja selama ini?"

"Mau tahu saja urusan orang." Kagura beranjak dan ke dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil makanan.

"Kalau kau mau tingga disini boleh saja _Imouto_ , kamarmu ada di lantai atas. Jangan lupa yah?" Kamui kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Kagura mulai makan.

* * *

Author's Note: Maafkan author karena menghilang reader sekalian *membungkuk* Author baru bisa membuka kembali akun ini beberapa hari yang lalu, dan semua ceritanya hilang jadi author terpaksa nulis ulang. Sekali lagi maaf.


	5. Chapter 5: Rasa Sakit

Love hate

Chapter 5: Rasa Sakit

* * *

Kagura membuka tas miliknya yang sedari tadi ia biarkan di kamarnya. HP Kagura berbunyi lagi, tanda panggilan masuk. Kagura melihat siapa penelfonya, dari Soyo. Soyo sudah menelfonnya selama 20 kali, namun Kagura tak mendengarnya karena Kagura baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Segeralah Kagura mengangkat panggilan dari Soyo.

"Kagura- _chan_! Kau harus ke istana sekarang! Souchirou menangis terus dari tadi!" Seru Soyo panik, terdengar tangisan bayi. Kagura kaget.

"Baiklah! Aku ada di dekat kastil kok! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Kagura menutup HPnya dan berlari keluar dari rumah Kamui. Saat ini di pikiran Kagura hanyalah Souchirou, anaknya saja. Kagura berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

Suara sirene polisi mengangetkan Kagura, Sougo menghentikan mobil dan mencegat Kagura. Sedikit penasaran karena Kagura berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. "China, kenapa kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki?" Tanya Sougo, Kagura yang otaknya sudah blank langsung nyerocos.

"Antarkan aku ke kastil! Souchirou menangis dan tidak mau berhenti!"

"Baiklah asalkan kau tetap tenang." Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera melaju ke kastil.

Kagura menerobos pintu kamar Soyo dan mencari anaknya, Soyo tengah menggendong Souchirou yang menangis. Soyo memanggil Kagura dan memberikan Souchirou pada ibunya. Saat itu juga Souchirou diam karena Kagura menyusuinya. Sougo menyusul kemudian dan melihat anaknya yang tengah menyusu.

"Apakah kau yang mengantarnya Okita- _san_?" Tanya Soyo, Sougo mengangguk.

"Benar _Hime-sama_."

"Kukira Kagura- _chan_ pergi sendirian. Apa itu?!" Soyo menunjuk jejak darah yang berasal dari kaki Kagura. Tanpa sadar, Kagura tadi menginjak pecahan kaca dan berlari terus tanpa memikirkan sakitnya. Soyo memanggil pelayan dan minta di bawakan obat-obatan.

"Biar aku saja yang mengobatinya _Hime-sama_."

"Terima kasih Okita- _san_." Soyo pergi ke luar, memberikan privasi bagi Kagura dan Sougo.

Kagura yang telah selesai menyusui Souchirou, meletakkan anaknya pada futon kecil. Kagura memandangi putranya yang sedang tertidur dengan sedih. Tidak mungkin bagi Souchirou untuk tumbuh dengan normal layaknya anak di keluarga lainnya. Bagaimana tanggapan orang lain jika melihat Kagura menggendong Souchirou? Mereka pasti akan merendahkannya karena hamil di luar nikah. Apalagi jika tahu ayahnya adalah seseorang yang telah menikah, pasti membuat Kagura dicap penghancur rumah tangga orang lain.

"China, kakimu berdarah."

"Eh?" Kagura memperhatikan kakinya untuk pertama kali, Sougo menyiram kakinya dengan alkohol, membuat Kagura meringgis sakit.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau tampak lemah." Sougo kemudian memberi obat pada kaki Kagura dan memperbannya.

"Sadist, bagaimana kalau Souchirou tidak bisa hidup normal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika orang tahu siapa orang tua Souchirou bagaimana? Mereka pasti akan merendahkannya!"

"Kita pasti akan menemukan cara untuk membuat kehidupan Souchirou normal. Aku berjanji."

"Tapi, hiks hiks," Kagura menangis, rasa sakit kembali menghujam dadanya, rasa sakit dan takut. Sougo memeluk Kagura untuk menyakinkannya agar tetap tenang. Akhirnya Kagura pun tenang kembali, namun Kagura merasa aneh. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang meremas payudaranya.

"Sadist, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan bohong. Kau meremas dadaku!"

"Masa tidak boleh? Souchirou saja boleh menyusu padamu, masa aku tidak?"

"Tapi Souchirou masih bayi dan kau sudah besar."

"Ayolah China, sudah lama aku menahannya."

"Nggak mau!"

"Tapi aku haus~" Sougo kembali meremas dada Kagura hingga mebuatnya mendesah, "J-jangan..."

"Kau menginginkannya juga kan? Tidak usah bohong. Tubuh itu jujur."

"H-hentikan~"

Dan kejadian selanjutnya silahkan di bayangkan sendiri :D

* * *

Kagura membuka kedua matanya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit semua berkat ulah Sougo. Si pelaku masih berada di dekapan Kagura, entah kapan meraka saling berpelukan, yang jelas sekarang tubuh Kagura sangat sakit. Mereka masih berada di kamar Soyo, dalah hati Kagura bersyukur karena Soyo belum ada datang-datang sejak terakhir kali meninggalkannya dan Sougo. Kagura melirik ke arah anaknya yang masih tidur, Souchirou tidur dengan tenang, tidak terbangun karena mendengar 'kegiatan' kedua orang tuanya.

"Melihat wajah gantengku ya?" Kata Sougo dengan mata tertutup.

"Mana mungkin." Kagura membalas.

"Oh ya? Lihat saja nanti."

Hari telah gelap. Matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan, bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit, menerangi malam ini. Kagura menatap langit yang gelap dari balkon kamarnya. Dalam hati, Kagura sangat merindukan Souchirou, padahal mereka baru saja berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan terima kasih pada Sougo, karena membuat banyak _kissmark_ di tubuhnya, bahkan di lehernya. Kagura terpaksa berbohong pada Kamui kalau tadi ia terhantam boba saat di kastil bersama Soyo. Dering HP membuyarkan lamunan Kagura, ternyata Sougo menelfonnya.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ kenapa kau menelfonku Sadist? Bukankah mestinya sekarang kau bersama istrimu?"

 _"Aku tidak bersamanya, kamar kami terpisah jauh."_

"Cih, sama saja. Kalian kan satu rumah."

 _"Tapi serasa tinggal sendiri."_

"Tetap saja, kalian tinggal serumah dan kalian sudah menikah."

 _"Kau sedang apa dan dimana?"_

"Aku sedang masturbasi di rumah Kamui dan aku sendirian."

 _"Oh ya? Kirimkan fotomu kalau begitu."_

"Najis."

 _"Dimana Big bro?"_

"Kamui sedang pergi. Katanya ada urusan."

 _"Jadi kau sendirian ya..."_

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku sedang merindukan Souchirou- _kun_."

 _"Tidak merindukanku?"_

"Tidak sama sekali. Sudah selesai? aku akan tidur sekarang."

 _"Ya sudah. Selamat malam."_

"Selamat malam." Kagura menutup HPnya dan mengunci pintu kamar dan pintu balkon lalu bersiap untuk tidur. Hari ini pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam masalah dan membuatnya menjadi sakit kepala. Kagura pun memutuskan untuk meminum obat tidur agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

Author's Note: Karena sekarang author sedang sibuk dan hanya boleh memakai laptop seminggu sekali, kemungkinan besar auhtor akan jarang update. Tetapi author akan tetap berusaha agar bisa menulis. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan tulis di kolom review, author akan menjawabnya.


	6. Chapter 6: Perubahan

Love Hate

Chapternya 6: Perubahan

Nobume menatap malas ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Nobume sesekali meminum tehnya , walaupun beberapa kali ia ditawari sake oleh beberapa orang namun ia menolak. Nobume sebenarnya merasa kesal dengan undangan dadakan ini, gara-gara undangan ini dia terpaksa menghentikan 'kegiatan' menyenangkan bersama Kamui. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Shinsengumi, yang berarti Sougo datang juga.

"Nobume- _san_ , kau tidak meminum sake?" tanya Isaburo, agak heran.

"Tidak."

"Minumlah, ini kan hanya segelas. Lagi pula apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya?" Isaburo menyodorkan segelas penuh sake. Nobume menatap lama, agak ragu namun akhirnya meminum sake itu juga.

Nobume membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Sinar matahari membuat matanya silau, hingga harus beberapa kali mengedipkan mata. Nobume melihat ke sekeliling dengan heran. Bukankah semalam ia berada di pesta Mimawarigumi dan Shinsengumi? Mengapa sekarang ia terbangun di kamarnya, dalam keadaan... Telanjang!

"Hah?!" seru Nobume tertahan. Di sebelahnya, sesosok orang tengah tidur dalam damainya, orang itu tak lain adalah Sougo!

Kaget, Nobume segera bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksa tubuhnya. Benar saja, beberapa bercak merah telah menghiasi leher dan bagian tubuh lainnya. Nobume langsung mandi dan berganti baju, lalu pergi ke kantor dalam keadaan ngeri. Ia harus mengetahui keadaan dirinya semalam hingga berakhir di ranjang bersama orang itu!

Isaburo bercerita tentang keadaannya semalam, beberapa saat setelah Nobume dengan berani menegakkan segelas penuh sake. Nobume mengeluh merasa panas dan mulai berusaha membuka pakaiannya. Isaburo tentu tak mau wanita yang dianggap anak olehnya itu melakukan hal-hal bodoh, jadi ia meminta tolong pada Sougo untuk membawa Nobume pulang. Isaburo juga tidak tahu bahwa, saat itu Sougo dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Akhirnya kedua orang itu pulang, diantar oleh Yamazaki.

Nobume duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil melihat foto Kamui dengan sedih. Ia merasa telah berkhianat pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Kamui maafkan aku..." lirih Nobume, tangannya mengusap foto Kamui pelan.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Sougo terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki berambut cokelat pasir itu seperti tidak sadar akan apapun dan langsung menghambur menuju kamar mandi lalu bersiap kembali ke markas Shinsengumi.

Sesampainya di markas, Sougo merasa aneh dengan tatapan-tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. Sougo merasa bingung. Padahal wajahnya tetap tampan dan tidak ada yang berubah. Kondo memanggil Sougo dan memintanya untuk mendekatkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana malam tadi Sougo? Apakah sebentar lagi kami semua akan mendapatkan kabar bahagia?" Sougo menatap heran Kondo.

"Apa maksudmu Kondo- _san_?"

"Semalam kami melihat kau dan istrimu berciuman panas. Bahkan kalian nyaris memecahkan jendela mobil. Sepertinya kau terlalu kasar."

"What?!"

"Semoga kalian mendapat anak yang tampan dan cantik." Kondo bangkit lalu pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Sougo membelalak kaget atas informasi tersebut.

Dengan perasaan tak percaya, Sougo keluar dan menemui Gintoki, seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya saat ini. Sougo yakin, semabuk-mabuknya ia, tidak mungkin bisa membawa Nobume ke tempat tidur mengingat Nobume adalah orang yang kaku dan keras bagaikan tembok. Tidak seperti Kagura.

Kamui tersenyum melihat kedatangan Nobume. Wanita itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya, padahal Kamui telah memasang senyum terbaiknya. Kamui menunjuk tempat di sampingnya, tanpa berkata-kata Nobume segera duduk. Suasana bukit yang sepi membuat mereka berdua leluasa, tanpa takut dilihat atau di dengar oleh siapapun. Keduanya masih duduk dalam diam sembari menikmati semilir angin.

"Kamui..." Nobume berbisik

"Iya?"

"Hmmm, semalam aku..."

"Aku tahu." Nobume menatap Kamui kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Aku datang pada saat-saat yang tepat. Jangan khawatir, kalian tidak ena-ena kok. Aku membuatnya pingsan."

"Bukankah kau bilang akan pergi kemarin?"

"Aku mengikutimu. Saat kalian sampai di rumah, aku menyelinap masuk dan membuatnya pingsan."

Nobume menghela napas lega, ia tidak melakukan 'itu' bersama orang lain selain Kamui. Nobume menatap kembali Kamui, lalu mengecup pelan pipi Kamui dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Kamui memegang tangan Nobume lalu meremasnya.

"Bagaimana, jika kita kawin lari?"

"Aku mau melakukan itu bersamamu Kamui. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Isaburo, dia sudah seperti ayahku."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, walaupun aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi tetapi aku akan selalu setia menunggumu." Kamui mengecup punggung tangan Nobume, membuat wanita itu menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

Gintoki menghela napas keras. Matanya menerawang kembali ke masa lalu, saat Kagura dan Sougo masih berpacaran. Walaupun sering berkelahi, mereka mencintai satu sama lain dengan tulus. Gintoki merasa sedih untuk Kagura. Wanita itu sangat mencintai Sougo sampai merelakan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah tangga Sougo sebagai orang ketiga.

"Danna,"

Gintoki mengangkat tangannya. Meminta Sougo untuk berhenti bicara. Gintoki masih terjebak dalam nostalgianya.

"Apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan, aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak berada di pesta itu semalam."

"Bagaimana-"

"Semua orang sudah mengetahui kejadian semalam. Termasuk Kagura."

Kedua mata Sougo membulat sempurna. Sougo segera berlari ke kamar Gintoki dan menemukan Kagura dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Wajah Kagura pucat pasi, rambutnya acak-acakan, air mata membasahi wajahnya. Kagura berbaring di futonnya dan segera menutupi wajahnya ketika melihat Sougo masuk.

"China." panggil Sougo.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

Kagura sadar, ia tidak boleh merasa marah dan sedih jika hal ini terjadi. Wajar jika Sougo tidur bersama istrinya. Kagura berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa namun gagal total. Efek menangis sepanjang pagi hari membuat suaranya serak.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Bukankah wajar jika kau tidur bersama Nobu- _chan_?" Sougo terdiam mendengar ucapan Kagura. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membalas perkataan Kagura.

"Aku akan kembali." kata Sougo akhirnya, berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yorozuya Gin _-chan_.

Kagura menutup mulutnya, menahan isak tangisnya. Air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya. Hati Kagura terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk menggunakan ribuan pisau. Kagura memutuskan untuk tidur sepanjang hari, jika saja Soyo tidak menelponnya dan meminta Kagura untuk berkunjung ke istana.

Kagura mencuci wajahnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dari cermin. Kedua mata Kagura memerah dan bengkak. Kagura mengambil bedak dan memakainya, berharap agar matanya tidak kelihatan terlalu bengkak. Tetapi tetap saja wajah Kagura terlihat mengenaskan. Kagura menyerah untuk menutupi wajahnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gunakan ini." Gintoki menyodorkan sebuah cadar dan kacamata. Kagura heran. Seakan mengerti tatapan Kagura, Gintoki kembali menjelaskan. "Untuk menutupi wajahmu." bibir Kagura membentuk huruf 'O'.

Berbekal cadar dan kacamata pemberian Gintoki, Kagura keluar dari Yorozuya Gin _-chan_ dan mulai berjalan menuju istana. Semua orang memandangnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan, mulai dari heran, takut, hingga penasaran. Kagura tetap cuek hingga berhenti di depan istana. Pengawal memintanya untuk memperlihatkan wajah Kagura. Kagura melepas cadar dan kacamatanya, lalu kembali berjalan saat pintu gerbang dibuka. Soyo berjalan cepat menghampiri Kagura.

"Kagura- _chan_." ucap Soyo pada Kagura.

Pintu kamar Soyo tertutup, Kagura segera menumpahkan air matanya dan menangis samb memeluk Souchirou. Soyo hanya diam melihat Kagura, tidak bertanya ataupun berkata apa-apa. Soyo membiarkan Kagura menangis hingga puas dan menceritakan masalahnya sendiri. Kagura mulai berhenti menangis, air matanya masih saja mengalir tetapi isak tangisnya telah berhenti.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku menangis."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya akan diam dan mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih Soyo- _chan._ "

"Tak apa, itulah gunanya sahabat bukan?" Kagura tersenyum aneh.

" _Ne_ , Soyo- _chan_ ,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak bisa terus berada disini, melihat orang yang kucintai bersama sahabatku."

"Haruskah kau pergi?"

"Harus. Keberadaanku hanya akan membuat kalian semua susah. Orang-orang mulai curiga tentang keberadaan Souchirou."

"Kau tahu, Nobume... dia berselingkuh."

"Apa?! Dengan siapa?"

"Kakakmu."

Kagura menutup mulutnya kaget. Bola matanya seakan hendak keluar dari rongga matanya.


	7. Chapter 7: Pergi (lagi)

Chapter 7: Pergi (lagi)

Kagura masih memasang wajah tak percaya sambil menatap Soyo. Tangisnya seketika berhenti. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin. Aku bahkan memotret mereka." Soyo mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari saku kimononya dan memperlihatkan foto itu pada Kagura.

"Astaga..."

Kagura melihat foto itu berkali-kali. Mata Kagura seakan berkunang-kunang, Kagura mengucek matanya dan melihat foto itu. Soyo menggendong Souchirou dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Aku benar-benar berdosa." lirih Kagura

"Apakah kau akan tetap pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi, membawa Souchirou- _kun_ dan menjadi _Alien Hunter_ seperti Papi."

"Jika demikian, kuharap aku bisa membantu."

"Kurasa aku akan pergi bersama Abuto, memaksa Kamui agar membawaku pergi."

"Jika yang lain mengetahui Souchirou- _kun_ bagaimana? Lebih baik kau pergi bersamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa, jika kita pergi bersama pasti akan ada yang tahu. Lebih baik aku pergi sendiri saat tengah malam nanti."

"Benar juga. Aku akan menyewa pesawat yang akan membawamu pergi."

"Terimakasih Soyo- _chan_. Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu."

"Sama-sama Kagura- _chan_ , bukankah gunanya sahabat untuk membantu satu sama lain?"

Kagura memeluk Soyo sambil membersihkan air matanya. Rencana kepergiannya telah bulat, malam ini ia akan pergi dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Gintoki merapatkan jaketnya. Udara dingin malam itu membuat Gintoki agak kesal, begitu pula Shinpachi. Si jones akut (:v) mengomel terus-menerus semenjak mereka kembali dari pabrik sabun. Ketika mereka sampai di Yorozuya Gin- _chan_ , mereka dikagetkan oleh kemunculan Kagura yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Kagura- _chan_!" seru Shinpachi kaget. Gintoki hanya melihat Souchirou dengan mata ikan matinya.

"Gin- _chan,_ perkenalkan, ini cucumu. Souchirou- _kun_."

Kagura berusaha untuk tersenyum, dan gagal karena air matanya tumpah. Gintoki mengambil Souchirou dari gendongan Kagura.

"Maafkan aku Gin- _chan_." Kagura menangis sambil berlutut. Shinpachi ikut sedih melihat keadaan Kagura.

"Ternyata si bego itu bisa juga membuat anak yang tampan. Jangan menangis Kagura, aku tidak marah."

Gintoki mengelus punggung Kagura yang masih menangis. Souchirou tersenyum pada Gintoki, membuat si kakek ikut tersenyum. Gintoki tidak marah pada Kagura, hanya saja ia sebenarnya merasa kecewa karena Kagura tidak pernah memberitahu tentang Souchirou.

Shinpachi menyeduhkan teh hangat untuk kedua orang yang sedang berbicara di ruang tamu itu. Gintoki masih menggendong Souchirou dan bertanya pada Kagura. Shinpachi membawa teh hangat buatannya ke ruang tamu dan duduk di samping Gintoki.

"Lucunya!" kata Shinpachi, di elusnya pipi Souchirou.

"Kagura saja sudah punya anak, kau kapan menyusul Shinpachi? Apakah kau akan terus-menerus menjomblo?"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kakek! Kapan kau akan melamar Tsukky?!"

Souchirou menangis, membuat Gintoki dan Shinpachi kaget. Kagura segera mengambil Souchirou dan membawanya menuju kamar.

"Jangan ribut! kalau tidak aku akan membunuh kalian!" desis Kagura penuh ancaman sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dan menyusui Souchirou.

Gintoki meminum teh hangat buatan Shinpachi. Teringat akan tatapan Kagura padanya. Kagura tersenyum tetapi matanya tidak. Tatapan itu persis dengan tatapan Kagura dulu, saat Kagura akan kabur.

"Apakah kau akan pulang malam ini Pattsan?"

"Tidak. Besok adalah jadwal Aneue untuk memasak."

Gintoki mengendikkan bahunya, mungkin malam ini Shinpachi bisa berguna.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Kagura menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Sepi dan gelap, persis seperti pikirannya. Kagura melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju meja kerja Gintoki dan menaruh sebuah surat. Kagura terdiam ketika melihat Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang tertidur di sofa. Mereka tahu Kagura akan pergi dan berusaha mencegahnya. Kagura mengusap air matanya, memantapkan hatinya dan melangkah keluar dari Yorozuya Gin- _chan_.

Soyo merasa Déjà vu, melihat Kagura turun perlahan dari tangga itu. Dulu, Kagura hanya membawa tas. Sekarang, Kagura menggendong seorang bayi. Langkah Kagura begitu teguh, tidak bisa di hentikan. Soyo membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyambut Kagura.

"Kau siap? Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Aku siap, apapun risikonya akan tetap kulakukan."

Mata biru itu begitu jernih, penuh dengan ambisi. Soyo tahu, bahkan ia sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghentikan Kagura.

Sougo membuka kedua matanya. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi malam ini. Mengambil mantelnya, Sougo berjalan keluar dari rumah itu dan pergi kemana kakinya menuntun. Yorozuya Gin- _chan_.

Shinpachi segera berteriak membangunkan Gintoki. Ia baru saja membaca surat dari Kagura dan sangat panik. Gintoki bangun dan membaca surat dari Kagura.

 _Kepada Gin-chan dan Shinpachi,_

 _Maaf karena selama ini aku mengganggu kalian, membuat kalian kerepotan. Saat kalian membaca ini, mungkin aku sudah berada dalam pesawat dan menuju hidup baru. Sampaikan salam perpisahanku untuk semua orang. Dan jangan beritahu siapapun tentang Souchirou-kun, kalau tidak aku akan langsung datang dan menendang bokong kalian hingga keluar angkasa. Terakhir, jangan cari aku._

 _Kagura (yang selalu menyanyangi kalian)_

 _PS: Gin-chan aku membawa uang tabunganmu dan figuran Ketsuno Ana milikmu. Mungkin bisa kujual._

Gintoki menjerit membaca surat Kagura, diambilnya kunci vespa dan mantel lalu keluar. Ia berpapasan dengan Sougo.

"Lho? Okita- _san_? Sedang apa?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Bocah, kalian berdua cepat bantu aku mencari Kagura."

"China? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia kabur. Sekarang cepat bantu aku mencarinya. Mungkin ia dalam perjalanan ke Edo Tower."

Pergilah ketiga orang itu menggunakan vespa Gintoki. Untung malam sepi, jadi Gintoki bisa kebut-kebutan, jika tidak maka akan terjadi banyak kecelakaan, walaupun Sougo pasti akan menutup mata tentang hal itu.

Sougo berlari ke Edo Tower dan melihat Soyo yang merenung sambil melihat keluar jendela. Perasaan Sougo berubah tidak enak.

"Hime- _sama_ , dimana China?!" seru Sougo, Soyo hanya menggeleng.

"Dia sudah pergi. Relakan dia Okita- _san._ " jantung Sougo terasa ditusuk ribuan pedang. Matanya menatap kosong.

Kagura menutup mulutnya, menangis dalam diam. Ia melihat Sougo yang terduduk dan tampak terpukul. Souchirou menggeliat tidak tenang di pelukan Kagura, seperti tahu bahwa ibu dan ayahnya tengah bersedih. Kagura menenangkan Souchirou dan mencari pesawat yang telah disewa oleh Soyo.

 _'Selamat tinggal semua. Mami, aku akan kembali. Tunggu aku.'_ batin Kagura.

Author's Note: akhirnya, tinggal 1 chapter lagi! *tepuk tangan*. Sorry banget kalo selama ini Author jarang update, maklum penyakit writer's block datang mulu. See you~


End file.
